This invention concerns a device for cleaning and deodorizing sponges and a method of preventing or greatly reducing microbial contamination of household or commercial sponges.
Sponges are commonly used for cleaning surfaces or wiping liquids. Both natural and synthetic (e.g. cellulose) sponges assist with household and commercial cleaning in various areas, especially where food is being prepared. Because sponges are used to retain liquids and clean surfaces that may be infected, a wet or damp sponge used repeatedly provides a significant opportunity for the proliferation of bacteria or other harmful microbes. Sponges frequently become carriers of bacteria such as pseudomonas, staphylococcus, salmonella, E. coli, and listeria. An unclean sponge can spread infection rather than prevent infection by introducing bacteria to every surface it contacts during use.
Currently, the Environmental Protection Agency regulates the efficacy of disinfecting agents and devices for hard, flat, non-porous surfaces, but not for soft, porous materials such as sponges. As explained above, sponges, because of their porous and absorptive nature, are more prone to harbor and spread harmful microbes than hard surfaces. In spite of this and perhaps because of the lack of regulation by the Environment Protection Agency, current methods for disinfecting sponges are ineffective and in some cases pose health risks independent of the microbes they are designed to eliminate.
Examples of methods currently used to prevent the spread of infection by unclean sponges include soaking a sponge in a mix of bleach and water, exposing the sponge to microwaves, spraying antibacterial aerosol products on the sponge, or disposing of the sponge. The use of bleach mixtures with cleaning agents or aerosols creates a risk of exposure to hazardous fumes. Using microwaves can cause toxic fumes and disposable sponges can be costly and create waste. Sponges pre-infused with disinfectant can be dangerous because of the toxicity of the chemicals used. Thus, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive, safe, and effective system for preventing or greatly reducing microbial contamination of sponges.